Oh Dear
by Jetfires girl
Summary: The Animated Transformers are sucked into Kim Possibles dimension. Now they have to work together to keep Drakken from entering the Transformers dimension. R&R. No Flames just saracasm.KPxRS BBxS


To think out of anything I could have thought of… ANYTHING… this comes up. Thus the name of the story. And when you get to the decepticon base part of the story, it's all random stuff down there.

Please enjoy

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hurry up Bumblebee he's getting away"

"I'm going as fast as I can"

"Why don't you us your rockets"

"Ratchet hid them from me… AGAIN"

Well it's a usual day for the Autobots in Downtown Detroit. Nanosec got out of jail again and had just robbed yet another bank. As for the fighting couple chasing after Nanosec, Bumblebee and Sari, it was like a routine for them. Wake up, go driving, some one gets out of jail, and they chase them. It was getting boring. Bumblebee had called for backup like five minutes ago… and where are Prime and the others, not here that's for sure.

"Man, where is Prime"

"Did you try calling him again"

"Uhm… I'll try again"

"Yeah you do that"

"What's wrong with you today… your acting like Ratchet"

"WHAT, YOU'D COMPARE ME TO RATCHET"

"Hey now, I was just asking a question"

"Yeah well"

"_Prime to Bumblebee come in"_

"Bumblebee here… where are you"

"_We caught Nanosec so if your finished fighting you two can come home now"_

"Oh… ah… ok"

And so the ride home was very… very quiet. They got back to the plant and they were still quiet. Sari walked of to her room and Bumblebee plopped down on the concrete couch and turned on the TV. And out of curiosity, Bulkhead had to know what was going on.

"Hey little buddy, you ok"

"No… I don't know what her problem is all I did was as a question and flips out"

"Maybe she just as bored like the rest of us or it could be that you two aren't spendin' that much time together"

"Ok Bulkhead, we spend every waking minute together she probably is just as bored as we are"

"I don't think so"

"What is it Prowl"

"Things are about to get interesting again, it looks like Megatron is back and is building another space bridge"

"All right, finally some action"

"Bumblebee get Sari and tell that we're going on mission"

"Got it"

So Bumblebee ran down the hallway to Sari's room. Sari was much older now, like around sixteen. So it was ok for her to go on dangerous missions. Bumblebee got to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Sari it's me come on we're going on a mission"

"Ok I'm coming"

……………………………………………………………………………

(Decepticon Base)

Megatron sat in his chair watching his lackeys finish preparing the bridge. Of course, he was talking to himself. He was until Blitzwing interrupted him.

"Sir the bridge is ready"

"Excellent, now all we have to do is wait for the Autobots to arrive"

And sure enough the Autobots arrived.

"Lugnut start the bridge"

"Yes oh great and power full Megatron"

The bridge started up and so did the wind. The bridge was practically sucking them in.

"Autobots this is no ordinary bridge. This bridge is a bridge to another dimension"

And then he laughed evilly. And the Decepticons then fired at them that made them lose their grip on what ever they were holding on to so that they would not fly into the bridge. But they fly into the bridge.

………………………………………………………………………………

It was Halloween. And Kim, Ron, and Rufus where all trick and treating, Ron and Rufus were seeing who can get the most candy in their bags. And poor Kim had to take her brothers along. Poor Kim. And for everything about tonight… was boring. It was until there was a strange light in the sky. Ron, awesomed out as usual thought it was cool.

"Hey KP, do you see this"

"Yeah I do and I also have a bad feeling about this"

And right after she said that six figures fell from the sky and landed right in front of them. And when they got a closer look they could tell they were all robots except for one human.

"Wow this Halloween just keeps getting better and better.

……………………………………………………………………………

Ok so yeah I was kinda in a rush so I couldn't make it longer. But I will update soon ok.

Please Review.


End file.
